La Bella y la Bestia
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion de Porta en el album Transtorno Bipolar Ginny/Draco


_**Es solo una historia más, la bella y la bestia**_

Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa,  
el era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos.  


Ginny Weasley la más bonita de la escuela, la mas dulce y la más admirada por las chicas

Draco Malfoy el mas guapo de la escuela, pero mujeriego

-Ginny ¿Serias mi novia?-Pregunto Draco sonriendo

-Si… claro- Dijo Ginny totalmente feliz

_**Único el día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos.  
**_

-Ginebra Molly Weasley. ¿Acepta a Draco Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?- recito el sacerdote, el día de su boda.

-Acepto- dijo sonriendo.

El sacerdote recito lo mismo para Draco, mientras Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Acepto.

El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer. La pareja se beso sellando su unión.

_**Todo marchaba bien  
o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juro serle de por vida fiel y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera  
quien les ve y quien les viera.**_

Ambos empezaron a salir el último año de escuela y se casaron algunos años después.

Te juro que siempre te seré fiel Ginny- Dijo Draco mientras la besaba- Para siempre

Yo también te lo juro Draco-Dijo Ginny-Te amo

Para todos sus amigos se veían tan felices y pensaron que siempre seria así.

_**Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan, se cansan,  
**_

Draco mientras se vestía para ir al trabajo le dedico una mirada rápida y Ginny le dijo: Preparare el desayuno

-No desayunare en el trabajo-dijo el fríamente-Tengo que llegar temprano

_**Ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega,  
ciega de amor, pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso les decía a sus colegas de copas  
''suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''  
Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta,  
ella dudaba, cuantas noches sola  
hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
**_

-Draco, mi amor ¿ a que hora llegas?- pregunto Ginny preocupada mientras miraba angustiada el reloj

-Llegare muy tarde, no me esperes despierta, tengo mucho trabajo-respondió Draco mientras colgaba el teléfono

-¿Aún no se da cuenta?- Crabbe pregunto riendo

-No ya lo hice varias veces- dijo el – Ya me junte muchas veces con Pansy

-¡Ese es nuestro Draco!-Gritaron sus amigos

Mientras tanto en casa Ginny pensó: ¿Me estará engañando?... No él me ama nunca me haría algo así

Pero aquella noche mientras Draco y Pansy estaban en el bar, Hermione y Harry los vieron y le contaron a Ginny, lo cual confirmo sus sospechas.

_**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede de una vez más.**_

¡No puedo creer que me hayas hacho esto Draco!-dijo Ginny gritando-¡Me juraste que me serias fiel!

Te juro que no volverá a pasar-Respondió el

Al día siguiente Draco llego con un ramo de rosas y le pidió perdón. Pero no fue la última vez. 

_**Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.**_

-No debes dejar que te haga esto Ginny-Dijo Hermione-No te mereces esto

-Es verdad-dijo Harry- El ni viviendo cien vidas te merecería

-No volverá a pasar-murmuro Ginny_****_

Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas  
me duelen las entrañas, de tanto sangrar.  
No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moratón que es mi corazón,  
ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad.  
En cada rincón hubo un bofetón  
dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que lo habré olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo.  


Después de muchas infidelidades Ginny trato de hacerle frente a Draco pero…

No soporto que cada noche me veas la cara y te vayas a revolcar con esa zorra que..-Ginny ya no pudo continuar ya que Draco que dio una fuerte bofetada.

No permitiré que hables de ella de esa manera-grito Draco

En aquel momento no le dolía la bofetada sino el hacho de que su esposo, su amado Draco la hubiera golpeado, trato de cubrir el moretón pero no pudo olvidar lo que paso aquella noche

_**Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá mas heridas  
mañana será un nuevo día  
y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo.  
**_  
Al día siguiente Draco le dijo. Disculpa mi amor, no te volveré a pegar… solo estaba borracho, no volverá a pasar, ya no volveré a ver a Pansy

_**Empiezan las discusiones, parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a Bella le asusta.  
Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo.  
**_

-Dijiste que no volverías a verla-dijo Ginny llorando y gritando

-¡Cállate!-grito Draco y la empujo contra la pared, luego la golpeo un rato, pero luego la abrazo.

Ginny asustada acepto el abrazo y lo perdono

_**No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo.  
No puedes creerlo todavía, después de tantos años  
''Si te preguntan di qué te has caído en el baño".**_

Al día siguiente Ginny le sirvió el desayuno sin mirarlo y todo el cuerpo le dolía pero no se quejaba.

Draco la miro fríamente y le dijo: Si "esos" tus amigos te preguntan di que te caíste en el baño.

-Si, pero no creo que pregunten, ellos saben que puedo llegar a ser muy torpe- Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa

_**El silencio no te ayuda, sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez.  
Créeme se que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega,  
porque no le perteneces, te mereces mucho mas  
sobre ti no tiene autoridad se la das y él se crece.  
No puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.**_

Los días siguientes Draco llegaba borracho después de haber estado con Pansy (o cualquier otra)** y **por cualquier mínima razón empezaba a golpearla. Ginny se limitaba a tolerara los golpes y al día siguiente cuando Draco se iba rezaba porque aquel día no la golpeara.

Hermione se dio cuenta de los golpes y le aviso a Ron, ya que pensó que Ginny le haría caso a él, ya que a ella no le hacía caso.

-Ginny el no te merece, tienes que dejarlo- le dio Ron

-Bueno hermano antes de que me des un discurso… adiós me tengo que ir-dijo Ginny colgando el teléfono ya que había llegado Draco y la agarro con fuerza por la espalda.**  
**

**Cada día mas normal pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual, otro mal episodio.  
Bestia no te quiere,  
pero quiere que seas suya para siempre  
''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''.  
**

**-¡**Con quien hablabas estúpida!-dijo Draco

-Con mi hermano-dijo Ginny asustada

-¡Tú no puedes hablar con nadie entendiste!-grito el golpeándola- ¡Eres mía para siempre!

**Bella no podía mas,  
el cada día era más bestia,  
cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final  
Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.**

Draco la había dejado encerrada en la casa y desconecto el teléfono. Ginny en su encierro se dio cuenta de cómo era Draco en realidad y empezó llorara por haber sido tan ciega y entonces pensó en algo horrible pero según ella se convirtió en su única salida

**Tu filo atravesó mi alma al son de un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste numero mas  
turbia frustración fue tu perdición.**

Ginny agarro una navaja de afeitar y miro su muñeca, lloro y recordó todos aquellos momentos felices que vivió, pero rápidamente se cubrieron de momentos tristes y dolorosos. Su mano empezó temblar.

**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré solo un mal día en la prensa local  
pero mi dolor será tu prisión.  
**

Le escribió una pequeña nota a su esposo:

_Draco:_

_No me quedo otra salida. No puedo seguir soportando estar a tu lado. Vive mejor, yo lo hare_

Pensó que no le importaría .Se corto las muñecas y empezó a llorar, murmuro: No hay vuelta atrás… No creo que nadie a parte de él me encuentre.

Ella finalizo su última acción en este mundo después de aquel ultimo pensamiento****

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entiendas  
solo un segundo de mi sufrimiento.  
Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede solo en la memoria  
y trace una nueva trayectoria  
que no se repita jamás este cuento.

-¡Ginny!-Grito Draco al entrar a su casa- ¡¿Ginny donde estas?!

Al entrar al baño encontró a Ginny echada en el piso y ensangrentada, al levantar su cuerpo noto que ella se había suicidado.

¡¿Qué he hecho?!- Grito devastado y lloro-Esto es mi culpa…

En ese mismo momento entro la policía gracias a que Ron los había llamado.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se declara?-Pregunto el juez durante su juicio

-Culpable-dijo Draco dispuesto a vivir su propio infierno

**Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.**

La bella y la bestia, se mas fuerte, camina hacia delante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio


End file.
